Jealousy in the office
by Naruisawesome
Summary: A client and his son comes into the office. The son flirts with Mai which leads to a very jealous Naru. Written by Naruisawesome and MzShellSan! Was a one-shot but is now continuing into a story!
1. Chapter 1

_~Jealousy in the office~_

The small jingle of the bell alerted Mai of a new client. She turned around with a smile on her face ready to meet them.

"Hello, my name is Mai Taniyama. How can I help you today?" Mai asked, bowing low to show respect. The client, who was an older gentleman, smiled in return and glanced around the office warily.

"Um...yes, I'd like to speak with your boss. I-I need help..."

"Of course. Please take a seat and he will be here shortly. Would you like some tea?" Mai asked, showing him to his seat.

The man nodded. "Yes, thank you. Oh, and would you mind making another? My son should be here any second now..."

"Of course Mr..." Started Mai.

"Oh, I apologize! My name is Hikaru Nakamura." He bowed slightly.

"Right, well Mr. Nakamura, I will go get my boss for you and then prepare the tea. I will only be a minute." Mai answered, leaving the room. She went to Naru's office and knocked on his door.

"Come in." Naru called out, his eyes glancing up briefly at the door.

Mai peeked her head in. "Naru, we have a client."

Placing his book down, Naru nodded. "Oh, and Mai..."

"Yeah?"

Naru smirked. "Tea."

"You stupid, narcissistic, tea-loving jerk!" Mai muttered, walking toward the kitchenette. "I was already getting tea anyways!"

Naru resisted the urge to chuckle as he entered the lounge. He'd never get tired of teasing her! Mai entered the room again carrying a tray with tea. Taking a seat next to Naru, she shot him one last glare before smiling at Hikaru. As Naru was about to speak, the jingle of the bell sounded off again. Mai looked towards the door to find a boy around her age standing there. She took this moment to inspect what he looked like. He had emerald green eyes and blonde hair. When he caught her looking at him, he smirked. Mai blinked and started to blush. As Naru watched them interact, he began to get irritated. He narrowed his eyes before clearing his throat to gain their attention.

"O-oh, um, welcome to SPR. Are you the son?" Mai stuttered uncertainly. The boy smiled attractively and made his way over to them.

"Yes, I suppose I am."

Mai's blush darkened. "I'm Mai Taniyama. Nice to meet you..."

"Takumi... My name is Takumi." He told her.

"Well then Takumi, I would appreciate it if you took a seat or left." Naru cut in, glaring at him.

Forgetting that he was still there, Mai turned her head to look at Naru and glared at him. "Naru don't be rude!"

Takumi chuckled. "It's quite alright." He said as he moved towards Mai. "After all, a beautiful lady such as yourself shouldn't have to stick up for me."

Mai's eyes widened and her blush deepened. "T-thank you..."

"Mai!" Shouted Naru. Mai snapped back to look at Naru, startled.

"W-what?"

"If you're going to flirt, go somewhere else." He said coldly. Mai began moving her mouth, but no words would come out due to the shock of Naru's.

"Ah, I'm sorry Mr. Shibuya!" Hikaru addressed Naru then his son. "Takumi, sit down!" Takumi scowled but obeyed his fathers wishes and took a seat. Snapping out of her thoughts, Mai quickly poured some tea and took a seat also. Naru glared at Takumi for a moment.

"Now Mr. Nakamura, what's your case?" He asked Hikaru.

"Of course. Well you see at first we thought it was nothing, just things that go bump in the night, but then it started to get worse. We now find writing in blood on the walls and people are waking up to hear screams! Please, you must help us!" Hikaru exclaimed, bowing his head.

"What does the writings say?" Naru asked calmly. His eye twitched in irritation when he noticed Takumi glancing at Mai. Mai blushed pink when she caught Takumi looking at her.

"The writings say things like 'he will be mine' or 'leave this place'." Hikaru explained, shaking slightly.

"Is there anything else besides the writings and the screams?" Naru questioned. Mai's blush did not go unnoticed by him. Why is she blushing? He's the only one who can make her blush that much! _Wait, what? I did not just think that!_

"U-uh, yes. The other day, my son Takumi. He was pushed down the stairs." Hikaru added. Mai let out a small gasp while Naru had to hold back an eye roll.

"I got a couple nasty bruises from it too."

"I see..." Naru contemplated. _I should, shouldn't I? It sounds like a good case, but what's this feeling? Why do I feel an anger every time that kid looks at Mai? _He glanced at Mai to see her looking down, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Well then. My assistant will contact you if we accept your case." Naru stated, his eyebrow twitching. Mai jerked her head up when she heard 'assistant.'

"O-oh, right!" Mai hurriedly jotted down the address and phone number while avoiding Takumi's gaze. "I'll contact you as soon as we make a decision, Mr. Nakamura." She said as Hikaru stood up.

"Alright then, until we speak again." Mr. Nakamura nodded and left. Mai turned to walk over to her desk. She paused though when she realized neither Takumi or Naru were standing up.

"Uhhh, did you need something else Takumi?" Mai asked. Takumi averted his gaze from Naru to Mai and smiled sweetly.

"Well, I was thinking we could go out. Just the two of us." He said, too sweetly for any good taste.

"O-oh...uh...well I-"

"She's working." Naru said coldly. "So leave."

"Naru!" Shouted Mai. "I was just asked out on a date! You don't make that decision!"

Takumi shot Naru a smug look. In return, Naru sent him a death glare. "So anyway, is that a yes?" Takumi asked, ignoring Naru. Mai glanced between the two guys pondering over what she should do and say.

"U-um.." Mai stuttered turning to face Takumi. "I-I don't think I can."

"Why not?" Takumi asked frowning.

"I hardly ever get time off work and when I do I'm usually busy. I hardly even get to spend time with my best friends any more." Mai explained looking at the ground. The boy's eyes widened in shock.

"You're telling me you still work here even though you're treated with little to no respect?! That's plain idiocy!"

Mai puffed out her cheeks, ready to say something before Naru interrupted.

"If she wants to continue living, she needs money. For money she needs to work, which is what I pay her for. Now you have one minute to be out of my office or I will contact the authorities." Stated Naru with a cold glare.

"That doesn't mean she has to be worked to death!" Takumi retorted completely ignoring Naru's threat.

"Mai, call the police. Tell them we have someone refusing to leave property."

"N-Naru!" Mai cried. "Is that really necessary?" She did not want to start all this trouble.

"I warned him. Now, get me some tea." Naru spoke, turning and walking towards his office.

"Just because she works for you doesn't mean you can talk to her like that!"

"Stop it both of you! Takumi, I am sorry, but I need this job! These people are my family! I barely know you, you've been here for like five minutes! Don't judge my work so easily! As for you Naru, stop being such a jerk!" Mai shouted, storming out of the room with tears in her eyes. Naru, who had paused at the beginning of Mai's rant, turned towards Takumi and glared at him.

"Now look what you did." Naru said icily.

"Me?! What the hell did I do?!" Takumi snarled.

"You didn't have any right to say what you did. You know nothing about Mai—or anyone else here. Mai enjoys working here along with the people she considers her family and we have a lot of respect for her. Now, get out."

"Respect. Ha, that's funny because what I saw was nothing short of how you would treat a slave." He snarled, opening and slamming the door on the way out. Naru let out an annoyed sigh but was glad that guy finally left. Now where did Mai go? Now that he wasn't biting Takumi's head off, he noticed he could hear crying. He closed his eyes and winced slightly at the sound. Sighing, he slowly made his way in the direction he thought he heard the crying coming from. As he got closer, he found out that it was coming from the bathroom. Of course.

"Mai." He said. If you didn't know him it would sound cold but to someone who hangs around him enough, it had a certain softness to it. He heard the crying stop momentarily.

"What do you want?!" Mai yelled, her voice cracking as she did. He tried opening the door but found it locked. Naru leaned his forehead on the door.

"Mai, open the door."

"No!" She shouted sniffling. "Leave me alone!"

"No." Naru replied simply. "I don't want to."

"Why not?" She asked, her voice trembling. "I want to be alone."

"Why do you want to be alone?"

"B-because...just because!" Mai cried.

"Mai." Naru sighed. "Please open the door... Although I could just unlocked the door my self..." Naru alluded knowing Mai hated it when used his powers.

"F-fine." She muttered. There was a 'click' sound a few seconds later. When Naru opened the door, he found Mai sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"Mai, look at me." Obediently, Mai peeked at Naru, but she kept her head down. "Mai... Please, look at me properly." Mai bit her lip and reluctantly did as Naru told her. As she lifted her head Naru saw tears rolling down her cheeks. Naru inwardly flinched, knowing he was the cause of the tears. _Well, part of the cause._ He thought darkly.

"W-what do you want?" She sobbed, more tears rolling down her face. Naru reached over and wiped her tears away which shocked Mai.

"Mai." He muttered softly. "I...I'm sorry."

"Wha...w-what?" She asked, too stunned to say anything else. Naru scowled. He already said it once and he was convinced that it wasn't entirely his fault. Mai's eyes widened. "Ah, n-no, I didn't mean that! I just- ah, thank you..." She said quickly looking away again. "S-so, uh... What happened to Takumi?" She stuttered. Naru glared at the wall across from him.

"He left."

Mai wasn't sure what to do so she carefully placed her hand on his. "A-are you alright?" She asked. Naru's expression softened a bit.

"I'm fine... Now that he's gone." He said, mumbling the last part. Mai sighed.

"I hate it when you fight." She stated, her voice still cracking slightly. Naru gave her a questioning look. "I-I, uh, just... When you glare and stuff at the clients..." Mai trailed off hiding her face out of embarrassment.

"He deserved it."

"Naru!" She scolded, her tears slowly drying.

"What? He wouldn't leave you alone." Naru replied nonchalantly. Mai blushed bright red.

"Why do you care so much about someone flirting with me?"

Naru reverted his gaze back to the wall. "Because...they're not allowed to flirt with you."

"But why?"

Naru stood up and walked to the bathroom door. "Because I'm the only one who can flirt with you." He said as he paused at the doorway and flashed Mai a smirk before walking out.

"Wha- you WHAT?!" She was beyond confused as she blushed bright red. _Him and that stupid smirk of his!_ She thought. 'Admit it, you love that smirk.' A voice inside her head said. At this her face went even redder.

"Oh. And Mai?" Naru inquired as he popped his head back in the door way.

"U-um, yeah?" She asked uncertainly. Naru's lips began to turn upwards.

"Tea."

"YOU STUPID NARCISSISTIC JERK!"

* * *

**Naruisawesome: We hope yall enjoyed our little one-shot!**

**MzShellSan: Yeah, thanks for reading it too!**

**Naruisawesome: So please review also!**

**MzShellSan: We'd love it if you do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruisawesome: Hey guys! We're back!**

**MzShellSan: Yeah, we just had so many reviews saying they wanted us to continue that we decided we would.**

**Naruisawesome: Don't forget to mention we had a lot of fun writing it too lol.**

**MzShellSan: Yup, we did! XD Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

_~Jealousy in the office~_

_Chapter 2_

It was almost time for Mai to head on home for the night. But before she did, she decided she needed to ask Naru—who she had been avoiding since the incident in the bathroom earlier—if they were going to accept the case or not as he hadn't said anything about it. She slowly made her way towards his office, dreading the awkwardness that would befall them. She hesitated a bit before she finally knocked on his door.

"Come in." Naru called glancing up briefly from some book. Mai shyly stepped into his office.

"A-Are we going to take the case?" She asked looking down at her shoes. "I-I need to know so I can c-call them."

Naru sighed. "Yes, we are taking the case." His voice seemed irritated as he spoke.

"Okay..." Mai said turning around to exit the room. As the door shut Naru sighed, running a hand through his hair. _Great. Now she's awkward._ He thought. What was he suppose to do now?

Meanwhile Mai was asking herself the same thing.

"That was so awkward." She groaned, making her way over to her desk. She had to call Mr. Nakamura and tell him they accepted his case before she thought about anything else though. He needed some sort of peace to know that they were coming. Quickly picking up the phone, she dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. She briefly hoped that it wasn't Takumi who would answer the phone.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end asked. _Well I jinxed myself._ Mai thought.

"Uhh...Takumi, it's Mai..."

"Oh hey! Did you change your mind about that date?" He asked, his tone seemingly hopeful.

"Ah...no, I didn't. I'm just calling to let you know that my boss has accepted your case...so if you could tell your father for me..." Mai trailed off, alluding.

"Ah, of course... Did you need anything done before your arrival?" Takumi inquired.

"Ah yes, we'll need at least three rooms. One to set up base in with lots of outlets, and a room for the girls and a room for the boys." She replied.

"Alright," He agreed. "when will you be coming?"

"Tomorrow, around 10 o'clock in the morning."

"Okay. Can't wait to see you again, Mai." Takumi told her before he hung up. Placing the phone down, Mai sighed. _This is going to be one long case._ She thought. She plopped down in her chair and wondered how Naru and Takumi were going to act this time.

"Let's just hope they don't kill each other before it's over." She muttered.

"If he stays out of my way then we shouldn't have a problem." Came Naru's monotonous voice. Mai jumped in surprise.

"NARU! Don't scare me like that!" She scolded. Naru walked closer to Mai's desk with a small smirk on his face. She blinked before getting up to move away.

"Mai." Naru called out, telling her to stay there. She blinked, doing as she was told. The awkward feeling was back again. _Why did he have to come out of his office?!_

"Y-yes, Naru?" Mai asked, breaking the silence that had taken over. Naru sighed as he stopped in front of Mai.

"Mai... Are you acting this way because of what I said earlier?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"N-no, of course not." Mai stuttered staring at the ground. Naru couldn't help but frown. Looking up, Mai noticed this and immediately felt guilty. But how did he expect her to act? He just left her in the bathroom blushing madly as she wondered whether it was some kind of a love confession or he was just teasing her. "S-so... did you need something?" Mai asked, cursing her stutter. Her boss pressed his lips in a firm line.

"Just... Don't be late tomorrow."

Mai was slightly disappointed but quickly perked up.

"Yes Sir!" She said sarcastically. Naru gave a nod. He stared at her with an indecisive look for a few moments before he hesitantly went back into his office. Sighing, Mai grabbed her stuff and headed towards the door to go home for the night. She paused in the doorway and glanced back at Naru's closed door.

What had she really been hoping for him to do anyway? I mean this was _Naru._ Did she really think he would give her some heartfelt, romantic confession of un-dying love? Mai scoffed a bit. _Of course_ Naru wouldn't. He would never do something like that; he was probably just teasing her earlier when they were in the bathroom. She felt stupid for even _considering_ such a ridiculous idea. _Well,_ She thought. _I'm not going to expect anything else from him. Like Naru would ever love me... I'm pretty sure that the only one he could love is himself. _Mai giggled slightly at the thought.

She let out a sigh and made her way out of the office, closing the door behind her. She could already feel fatigue getting to her. It was high time she got some much needed rest before the case. She sure will need it. Who knows what Takumi will do. Or Naru for that matter. She shivered at the mere thought. She just had to make sure they were a good distance away from each other. Even if Naru was just teasing her about how he's the only one who can flirt with her, it was painfully clear that Naru and Takumi hated each other's guts.

_The question is how do I keep them away from each other?_ Mai asked herself. After thinking long and hard about it as she laid in her bed, Mai gave up for right now. _I guess I'll just have to see how things start off tomorrow. _Getting rid of any thoughts she slowly allowed herself to drift to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Mai jumped out of her bed when she looked at her clock. She was late. Like always.

"Oh no! Naru's going to kill me!" She shouted, rushing around her apartment to get ready. She also had to hurriedly pack her bag to carry on the case and then ran out of her apartment. Bursting through the office doors, she breathed heavily. Naru was coming at of his office at that exact moment and he paused mid-step when he caught sight of her. He stared at her for a few moments as Mai tried to catch her breath.

"This doesn't even surprise me anymore." He deadpanned.

"Oh shut up!" Mai grumbled, still attempting to get her breathing back to normal. Naru smirked.

"Is that any way to speak to your boss?" He asked. Despite her glare, Mai couldn't help but blush a bit. "By the way Mai... You're late." He stated, condescending smirk still in place. Mai puffed out her cheeks and huffed.

"Yeah, I know so why don't you tell me something I don't know, you jerk?!" Mai snapped as she finally got her breath back. Naru raised an eyebrow.

"If I started telling you things you don't know, I don't think your small amount of brain cells could store the information."

Mai's face started to get redder and redder.

"You are such a-"

"Naru, everything is ready." Lin informed as he stepped into the room, cutting Mai off. Mai glared at him.

"Alright. Mai quit fooling around." Naru ordered. Mai dropped her mouth.

"What?! I wasn't doing...you were the one..." She flabbergasted. Naru simply smirked, walking towards the van. Mai huffed again and ran towards Naru to catch up with him.

"Where are the others?"

"They'll meet us there." He replied, sliding into his seat in the van.

"Greaaaat." She said sarcastically. Ignoring the comment, Naru pulled out his black notebook** *cough death note cough*** and began reading. Glaring, Mai climbed into the van too. They then began their way to the Nakamura's. The trip was only an hour, but within ten minutes Mai was getting irritated with the silence. So she decided to fill it.

"Hey Naru?"

Naru sighed. "What is it, Mai?"

Mai pouted. "I'm bored." She stated. Her boss gave her a sideways glance.

"And?" He asked, exasperated.

"And I'm bored! Don't you have anything fun to do?" She asked. Naru picked up a file that he had beside him and placed it on Mai's lap.

"Read."

"B-but that's boring!" Mai whined as she pouted again. Naru tried to hide his smirk.

"Only because your brain can't comprehend what you're reading." He provoked. Mai couldn't help but turn red from anger.

"Naru, you're such a jerk!" She bellowed.

Poor Lin, who was innocently driving, winced at her tone. Did they always have to do this every time? Why couldn't they be quiet for once? He almost laughed at the thought. Naru and Mai, quiet? It was simply impossible. Naru just had to always rile up his poor assistant. It was like it made his little world go around. Said person smirked.

"At least I have the brain cells to read."

"You. Are so. Infuriating!" Mai yelled as she glared her Naru.

"If you don't want to read the book then that's your problem." He stated, ignoring the comment and turning back to his book. Mai pouted and crossed her arms.

"All I _really_ asked for was for you to talk to me..." She grumbled to herself.

"We did talk. But I have better things to do than mess around. Why don't you make yourself useful and read over the case notes?" Naru asked, his eyes never leaving the page. Mai didn't say anything to Naru and looked at the file on her lap. Sighing, she opened it and began reading. It wasn't long before her eyes began to get heavy. She tried her best to stay awake, but she failed miserably. It wasn't anymore than a minute before she was completely out of it. Little did she know that when she had fallen asleep, her head had fallen on to Naru's shoulder.

Naru, who had not been expecting it, snapped his head up and blinked down at her in surprise. Slowly a very small smile formed on his face. He was glad she was back to her old self from yesterday. It was _slightly_ awkward. He hadn't meant for it to go like that. But then again, this was Mai. What did he expect? She always interpreted things the wrong way. But then again, they wouldn't have Mai any other way. _He_ wouldn't have her any other way. She's absolutely fine the way she is. Perfect even and there isn't many that he found perfect. After all, he _is_ Naru.

But the only thing he wished for was just that she'd understand by what he meant yesterday... Apparently he's going to have to show her in a different way. He smirked at the thought. He's sure he could come up with many ways to get her to understand. He _is_ a genius after all. He just had to make sure that, that Takumi stays away from Mai also. He growled under his breath. There was no way he was letting that guy anywhere near _his_ Mai.

He looked down at Mai who was still sleeping on his shoulder. His eyes softened slightly. He wondered what kind of expression she would make when she woke up. It was sure to be interesting. It always was.

The rest of the car ride had been quiet since Mai was asleep.

"Naru." Lin stated. "We're here."

The young man glanced at his female assistant once again and sighed. He really didn't want to move from their position or wake Mai up, but he had to. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Lin smirk at his hesitance to wake the woman. Naru secretly glared at Lin. Turning to the task at hand he gently shook Mai.

"Mai...wake up." He called out.

Mai groaned. "Five more minutes."

"We're here, Mai, so stop lacking off." He ordered before he stiffened a bit when he felt Mai grab his arm and nestle more into him. A few seconds later he got used to it. Now he really didn't want to wake her... Naru mentally cursed.

Damn it. Why was she so cute?

"Naru..." He heard Lin call him again. "If you're that hesitant to wake her we could just leave her in the van until we have all the equipment in the house. The others can take Mai's place." Naru glared.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fine..." Lin began slyly. "I guess we could get that Takumi boy to come out here and get Mai then he could watch over her..." Naru automatically became stiff.

"That won't be necessary. Start unloading the van, she'll be up soon." Naru replied with his infamous glare. Hiding his ever-growing smirk, Lin turned and got out the van. Pinching his nose in annoyance, Naru turned to his assistant. "Mai." He said sharply. "Get up. Now." Mai groaned but still showed no signs of waking. Naru sighed and leaned forward, hoping that if he moved it would wake her. Mai groaned again.

"And now I know why you're always late for work..." Naru mused tiredly. Sighing again, he shook his head in annoyance. "Mai, if you're not up in the next 30 seconds you're not getting paid!" He heard a sound coming from Mai. He looked down at her to see her cracking her eyes open ever so slightly. "Mai." He gritted out "Get up!" She sat up and rubbed her eyes in a child-like way.

"Why?" _Cute._ He thought—against his will. _Oliver Davis does NOT think of things as cute._ He scolded himself.

"Because we're here. I've been trying to wake you for a while now."

"Oh..." Mai looked out the window towards the house and sighed. "Well, might as well get this over with." She muttered. Naru nodded in agreement.

They both got out the van and began their way inside the house, preparing for another meeting with the guy who will bring them lots of trouble.


End file.
